Atop Wall Rose
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Eren finds Mikasa crying, but why? [He called her name as he ran to her but the moment she turned around, he froze. The sight of tears running down her face paralyzed him. Mikasa was crying...] EreMika one-shot! First AoT fanfic.


**First AoT fanfic and I've only seen the anime! Sorry for any possible inconsistencies ahead of time. Either way...**

 **I LOVE YOU EREMIKA! BECOME CANNON ALREADY SO I CAN LOOK FORWARD TO AN ANIME EPISODE WITH IT WHEN SEASON 2 COMES OUT! GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/** **Shingeki no Kyojin (or whatever you call it).**

* * *

Atop Wall Rose

* * *

To find Mikasa missing during such a critical time was worrying in itself but the prospect of her being hurt and alone was terrifying. Eren used his ODM Gear to get to the top of Wall Rose and spotted her sitting against a cannon. He called her name as he ran to her but the moment she turned around, he froze. The sight of tears running down her face paralyzed him. Mikasa was crying... Mikasa was _crying_! Eren ran over to her and skidded to his knees as he reached her side. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her tear-stained face before pulling her into his arms.

"Mikasa... why are you crying?" he asked, still shocked to have seen the tears in her eyes.

"It's... it's nothing..." Mikasa sobbed as she leaned out of his arms to wipe her eyes.

She pulled her scarf over her nose to breathe in the smell of home it had retained over the years. Eren kept his hands firmly on her shoulders as he looked at her in worry and cupped the side of her face in his hand.

"Mikasa... can't you tell me?" he asked her, speaking in a gentler voice "C'mon... please tell me... what made you cry?"

She looked up at him and tears continued to spill from her dark eyes.

"Y-You did..." she whimpered, keeping her face covered by her scarf "You... you're always pushing me away... and I... I can't help but feel rejected... I just want to keep you safe... and I can't help but feel scared when I don't know where you are or who you're with..."

Eren pulled her into his arms again and held her close.

"I'm sorry I make you feel that way... it's just that..." he thought about his words carefully before speaking "I'm supposed to protect you but you're this naturally gifted fighter who doesn't need protecting... I just feel helpless and I don't like feeling helpless, like when my mom died... I'm sorry,"

Mikasa held on to him and cried into his shoulder. Eren buried his face into her jet-black hair and gently rubbed her back to reassure her. He leaned back on his knees and they smiled at each other. As long as they had each other, they knew they'd never be without a family again. Eren helped Mikasa to her feet and wiped away the last of her tears with the cuff of his jacket. He smiled at her but as he stepped away to lead her back down the wall, she kept a tight hold of his hand.

"Eren? Just... never leave me, okay?" she asked.

"Of course. Even if I'm out of sight, I'll still be with you no matter what," he said.

Mikasa smiled and let him lead her along the top of Wall Rose with their hands tightly clasped together. A blush came to Eren's face as he remembered they hadn't held hands since they were kids in Shiganshina. Before they were just sticking together in the town packed with people but now... the only reason was to remind the other that they were there.

"Um... Eren? You know I don't see you as my little brother, right?" Mikasa asked as she gently came to a stop "I know I baby you but... it's not because I feel sisterly towards you... sure your parents fostered me but that was unofficial and that sort of a contract ends when the parents-"

"Mikasa? Are you trying to say something?" Eren asked, turning back to look at her.

The already evident blush on her pale face deepened as she nervously looked at the ground. She played with the end of her scarf with one hand while still holding on to his hand with the other. Nervously, Mikasa gulped and looked up at him.

"E-Eren... for the longest time I... well... ever since we finished training... no, further back than that... ever since we were _kids_ , I... I..." she stammered, her gaze averted to the ground again.

"Hey... Mikasa? Look up," Eren softly told her.

The moment Mikasa looked back up at him was the moment he did something he had wanted to do for a while. He put his hands on her hips, stepped closer and pressed his chapped lips to her soft ones. Mikasa's eyes widened as remaining tears jumped from her eyes and she felt herself melt against him. She was so happy that she could cry...

Eren's arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer as her arms wound around his neck. She tilted her head slightly to the side and leaned into the kiss. A cold wind blew over them and cooled the burning blushes that had pooled into their cheeks. Mikasa's leg lifted up and balanced on the toe of her boot as she felt like she was standing on clouds.

Eventually, the need for air became unignorable and they pulled away but stayed in their embrace. They rested their foreheads against each other's as they took in several long deep breaths. As their sense of reality returned, Eren and Mikasa found themselves softly laughing as they gulped for air.

"W-Wow... I, uh, I... don't know what to say," Eren chuckled.

" _You_ kissed _me,_ might I remind you?" Mikasa asked, smiling.

"Hm... I guess I did..." he remembered, smiling "So... what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" she asked, her eyes glittering as she smiled at him.

"About... us? You and me... together... like a- a couple?" Eren nervously stammered.

Mikasa found his stammering so cute that she couldn't help but laugh. He blushed even deeper and felt discouraged when she suddenly kissed his cheek.

"That... that's what I think about us being together..." she said, resting her head on his shoulder "As well as this..."

Mikasa brought his face down and gently initiated their second kiss. Eren relaxed into it and held her in his arms. Her hands softly rested on his shoulders as she leaned against him. It was so sweet and soft... just like them. Despite their psychotic natures and their obsessive goals of taking down titans and protecting each other, underneath that they were both sweet and soft. But that was a side of them they never showed anyone except each other, no one else got to see their vulnerabilities.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. It brought joy to Mikasa's heart to see Eren smile like that again. Eren took her hand and began on their way back down the wall. Upon their return with their hands clasped together, it took about 5 seconds for everyone to figure it out... and another 3 for Jean to pass out... and another 10 minutes to wake him up.

There was a notable change between them after that. Yes, Eren remained obsessed with slaughtering every titan and Mikasa continued to protect him from the littlest thing but a tension between them was lifted. Mikasa actually showed her emotions more and Eren let his not-so-psycho side show. At first their comrades were suspicious of their not-so-crazy behavior except for Armin, who'd always known about their softer sides ever since childhood...

...Jean still cries himself to sleep.


End file.
